creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
NES Godzilla / Kapitel 5: Entropy (Teil 1)
Im Originalspiel, war Pluto die größte Welt. Ironisch, wegen der Tatsache der kleinste Planet zu sein, hatte Pluto die größte und abwechslungsreichste Welt im Spiel. Entropy hatte einen anderen Aufbau, war aber ähnlich groß und abwechslungsreich. Die Spielfeldmusik wurde von einer Violine gespielt, eine Melodie die anfangs traurig klang und dann immer mehr... Ich schätze ich würde es "verzerrt" nennen? Es sorgte dafür das ich mich depressiv und angespannt fühlte. Es war nichts was ich hören wollte, wenn ich versuchte zu schlafen. Merkwürdigerweise, war keines der Level aus den vorherigen Welten vertreten, sondern acht komplett neue Symbole. Die Bosse waren dieses mal Megalon, Battra und Mechagodzilla. Wie üblich ging ich als erstes zum Quizlevel für einen weiteren Verhör vom Gesicht. Aber als ich dort war, bemerkte ich das etwas anders war; anstatt der üblich doofen GH1D0RA Musik, war es das Passwort Theme. Der Musik wechsel schien beabsichtigt zu sein, den nach den ersten zwei Fragen, begann das Quiz einen dunkleren Ton anzunehmen. Quiz 3 1. Magst du Eiscreme? Antwort: Ja, Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht #1 2. Magst du Clowns? Antwort: Ja, Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht #10 3. Rinnt dir die Zeit durch die Finger? Antwort: Ja, Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht #2 4. Hast du etwas, dass du bereust? Antwort: Ja, Reaktion: Verletzt 5. Verdienen es manche Menschen zu sterben? Antwort: Nein, Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht #3 6. Ist es sicher nachts hinauszugehen? Antwort: Ja, Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht #5 7. Findest du es schwer, nachts einzuschlafen? Antwort: Ja, Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht #9 8. Hast du schon mal jemanden getötet? Antwort: Nein, Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht #7 9. Willst du jemanden töten? Antwort: Nein, Reaktion: Wütend 10. Erreichst du aktuell etwas? Antwort: Nein, Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht #4 11. Hat das Leben eine Bedeutung? Antwort: Nein, Reaktion: Verliebt. 12. Magst du Mothra? Antwort: Nein, Reaktion: Wahnsinnig Ich wusste das die letzte Frage wichtig für den Spielinhalt war, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung was das Ergebnis wäre. Ich antwortete ehrlich, aber wie ich es bereits sagte, ich mochte nie Mothra. Niemand mochte es als Mothra in diesem Spiel zu spielen. Und dafür gab es einen guten Grund, immer wieder wenn Mothra getroffen wurde, konnte sie zur linken Seite des Bildes geschleudert werden, und sie war beim Kämpfen mies, da ihre Attacken so schwache waren. Der einzige Vorteil den Mothra hatte, war ihre Fähigkeit über einige Hindernisse hinweg fliegen zu können. Deshalb antwortete ich mit Nein, und das Gesicht antwortete mir, nicht nur mit dem Wahnsinnigen Ausdruck, sondern mit einem Text; "ZU BLÖD!" Ich wurde zurück zum Karten Bildschirm geschickt und war geschockt als ich sah, dass Godzilla und Anguirus vom Spielfeld verschwunden waren, und nur Mothra übrig liesen. Das Gesicht hatte mich einfach nur gefickt. Unnötig zu erwähnen das ich angepisst war. Aber es gab nichts was ich tun konnte, und ich trau mich wetten, dass selbst wenn ich "Ja" geantwortet hätte, ich mit Mothra festgesteckt wäre. Das Gesicht gibt, und das Gesicht nimmt. Ich atmete tief ein und machte mich für die Erkundung bereit. Es gab zwei Wege die ich durch das Spielfeld nehmen konnte, und entschied mich für den unteren Weg. Dies stellte sich als eine gute Sache heraus, zu dessen Gründen ich gleich kommen werde. Die erste Welt vor mir war ein Wald, deshalb begann ich mit ihr. Fast auf der Stele, bekam ich ein unheimliches Gefühl. Irgendetwas war an diesem Level, was sich für mich "falsch" anfühlte, sogar mehr als bei dem letztem. Eventuell lag es an dem Pechschwarzem Hintergrund. Ich hatte immer schon Nachts im Wald Angst. Etwas an all den Bäumen lies mich eingeengt und verletzlich fühlen. Und die Tatsache das ich mit Mothra feststeckte, half auch nicht. Die letzten Welten als Godzilla zu spielen, gab mir ein Gefühl der Tapferkeit, den in Kontrolle des Königs der Monster zu sein, gab mir das Gefühl es mit allem in meinem Weg aufnehmen zu können. Aber so war es nicht mit Mothra. Kein Gefühl der Stärke oder Sicherheit. Nun war ich nur ein schwacher, leicht zu überwältigender Käfer, der sich ins ungewisse begibt. Zurück zum Level. Die Musik hatte neue Instrumente, die wie Holzbläser klangen, gefolgt von langsamen, rhythmischen Trommeln und ertönenden Glocken. Sie gaben mir das Gefühl, dass ich in ein Gebiet eindrang, in dem ich nicht sein sollte. Nach einer Weile, begegnete ich den ersten Gegnern des Gebietes. Oder zumindest vermute ich das es Gegner waren. Sie waren merkwürdige, langbeinige, Hirsch ähnliche Kreaturen. Anstatt anzugreifen, liefen sie untätig herum. Als ich mich ihnen näherte, liefen sie davon. Ich dachte darüber nach einen mit dem Augenlaser zu beschießen um zu sehen was passiert, aber es schien falsch zu sein. Diese Kreaturen waren harmlos. Deshalb flog ich über sie hinweg und machte im Level weiter. Bei ungefähr der Hälfte, entdeckte ich eine Gruppe der Hirschänlichen Tiere, und ebenso zwei neue Kreaturen: Eine Faultier artige Kreatur mit einem Schnabel, die auf einen Baum klettert, und eine behaarte Raptor-ähnliche Bestie welche den Hirschen auflauerten. Es war so surreal die Kreaturen zu beobachten wie sie miteinander interagieren. Ich fühlte mich nicht so als würde ich ein Videospiel spielen, sondern mehr als würde ich durch einen Wald aus einer anderen Dimension reisen. Die Kreaturen ignorierten mich die meiste Zeit, auch wenn mich die Raptoren attackierten, wenn ich zu nahe kam, oder ich sie zuerst Angriff. Ich weiß ich schoss zuerst auf einen um einer der Hirschkreaturen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Ich wurde gekratzt, aber die Konfrontationen konnten leicht vermieden werden, wenn ich am oberen Ende des Bildschirmes flog. Im Anschluss davon, musste ich mich entscheiden ob ich das Level mit der Sanduhr oder dem Fernseher spielen wollte. Ich wählte letzteres. Was ich bekam, war nicht das was ich erwartete. ANIMATION Als ich den Start Knopf auf dem Fernseher drückte, wie ich es normalerweise tat um ein Level zu starten, tauchte dieses Bild mit einer Animation auf. Es gab auch eine Hintergrundmusik, welche die doofe Gh1d0ra Musik aus den Quizleveln war. Ich war etwas verunsichert davon, weil es einfach so merkwürdig war. Ich fand es auch ein wenig gruselig, da ich als Kind ein T-Shirt hatte, was eine große Ähnlichkeit damit hatte. Nach dem die Animation begann, konnte man mit einem beliebigen Tastendruck zurück zum Spielfeld gelangen. Daraufhin hatte ich keine Ahnung was ich von den restlichen Symbolen erwarten sollte. Ich machte mich daran ein Sanduhr Symbol als nächstes auszuprobieren. Ich war etwas erleichtert als ein richtiges Level erschien. Es war sicherlich ein unorthodox aussehendes Level. Alles Braun, mit schwebenden Zeitmessgeräten in der Luft und gigantischen Pendeluhren im Hintergrund. Die Musik war die selbe wie beim Spielbrett. Und ziemlich am Anfang des Levels entdeckte ich etwas, was ich nicht erwartete: Originale Gegner aus dem Spiel! Und nicht nur dass, es schien eine ganze Flotte von ihnen zu sein. Die gelben Panzer die normalerweise unbeweglich waren, bewegten sich nun. Ich erlitt etwas Schaden, aber es war nichts mit dem ich nicht fertig werden konnte. Aber das Interessanteste von diesem Level waren die bunten Sanduhren als Items. Es gab drei von Ihnen: 1. Eine blaue Sanduhr, welche die Zeit verlangsamte und das Level mit Gegnern aus der Vergangenheit füllte. 2. Eine rote Sanduhr, welche die Zeit beschleunigte und das Level mit Gegnern aus der Zukunft füllte. 3. Eine grüne Sanduhr, welche die Zeit normalisiert und das Level mit Gegnern aus dem original Spiel füllte. Ich begegnete der blauen Sanduhr zuerst. Wie bereits genannt wurde das Spiel langsamer und ich sah die "Gegner aus der Vergangenheit", welche fünf verschiedene Arten von Prähistorischen Tieren waren. Ich weiß nicht viel über die Urgeschichte, aber ich glaube diese Gegner repräsentierten echte Tiere. Das Level ging in ein anderes Segment über, und ich fand die grüne Sanduhr, und bekämpfte die originalen Gegner wieder. Es waren die selben fünf Arten, weshalb ich keinen Screenshot machte. Aber im letzten Abschnitt, entdeckte ich die rote Sanduhr, und diese Gegner mussten aus der Zukunft sein. Nun, ob mir das Spiel echte 8-bit Kreaturen zeigte die in tausenden Jahren in der Zukunft wirklich auf der Erde existieren oder nicht, ich weiß es nicht. Aber mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf fand ich diesen Abschnitt besonders unheimlich, und es war um einiges angespannter, da sich alles schneller bewegte. Eine der Zukunft Kreaturen hatte eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit etwas das ich einst in einem Buch namens "Troodon Man" fand. Ein anderes sah wie eine Art Organisches Raumschiff aus. Es gab nur ein Stück der fünften Art von Zukunftskreatur, und als es erschien, rannten alle anderen um ihr Leben und liesen mich alleine mit ihm kämpfen. Es konnte fliegen, aber sein Sprite hatte keine Animation bei der Bewegung, und seine einzige Attacke war ein Blitz den es aus seinem "Gesicht" feuerte. Sogar so war es überraschend stark, und ich nehme an es konnte durchaus als Mini-Boss bezeichnet werden. Nach dem es besiegt war, hinterließ es ein Power-Up welches mein komplettes Leben und meine Energie wiederherstellte, die ich verlor als ich es bekämpfte. Das war praktisch! Es schien als würde ich alle Hilfe brauchen die ich bekomme, um diese Welt mit Mothra abzuschließen. Nach dem letzten Level, welches ich "Zeitreise" nenne, schien das nächste Level eine Giftmülldeponie zu sein. Wie ihr sehen könnt, sah der Ort schrecklich und unwirtlich aus. Die Musik war eine kurze Schleife eines Ambient Synthesizer Liedes. Es zuhören sorgte dazu das ich selber das Gefühl hatte als das ich giftige Pilze schnupfte, und es brachte die ganze Zeit über meinen Kopf durcheinander. Ich hatte sogar die ganze Zeit das Gefühl als ob ich würgen müsste, während ich das Level spielte. Die Gegner schienen alle bis zu einem gewissen Grad mutiert zu sein. In dem Screenshot könnt ihr grüne Mumien mit dem Schädel eines Vogels sehen, welche aus dem Abfall springen und Projektile spucken. Es gibt auch ein bräunliches Kuhskelettmonster mit Spinnenbeine. Auf halber Strecke durch das Level, sah ich eine der Hirschkreaturen aus dem Wald. Es war alleine, und als ich es sah, trank es aus einem Fass mit einer Zunge ähnlich einem Ameisenbären. Ich bewegte mich auf es zu, damit es aufhört, aber dann erschien dieser Schwarm der Schädelvögel aus dem nichts und begann mich zu attackieren. Der Hirsch wurde davon erschreckt und lief dabei von dem Rand direkt in den Giftmüll. Ich fühlte mich schlecht für es. Eines der Vögel Biss mich, aber ich regenerierte schnell mein Leben in dem ich sie alle tötete, da sie ziemlich schwach waren. Ich machte weiter. Von all den Levels in Entropy, dieses wahr wahrscheinlich das am "normalste", da nur wenig Abweichung zu dem Vorwärtsbewegen und Dinge zerstören Schema aus dem Originalspiel war. Ich entdeckte mehr Kreaturen während dem Level, wie Schleimhaufen mit Tentakeln und irgendeiner Art von deformierten Ding mit Menschen ähnlichen Zähnen. Ich hatte nicht das Bedürfnis sie in einen Kampf zu verwickeln, weshalb ich am oberen Bildschirmrand über sie hinweg flog. Hinundwieder musste ich trotzdem mit einem Schwarm an Vögeln fertig werden. Am Ende des Levels war ein großer, blaugrüner See, und dort traf ich auf einen weiteren Mini-Boss. Einer Art von Monster mit einem langem Nacken und einem Walschädel. Es attackierte mit einem Projektil aus dem Mund, und mit einer Rammattacke. Es konnte auch untertauchen und plötzlich von einer anderen Stelle auftauchen. Es war schwerer zu besiegen als der Boss von der Zeitreise, und es hatte eine große Menge an Leben, da ich fast drei Minuten brauchte um es zu besiegen. Es lies ein unglaublich lautes Geräusch heraus als es starb, und sank dann zurück ins Wasser, als ich das Bild verlies. Zurück am Spielfeld, ging ich zum nächsten Level Symbol, dass ich noch nicht gesehen hatte, welches ein weißer Baum war. Wie ich vermutet hatte, war dieses Level eine Wintermäßige Neubemalung des Waldlevels. Aber anders als beim normalen Wald, fühlte ich mich nicht so angespannt als ich es startete. Ich denke die Musik hatte viel damit zu tun. Es war ein sanftes, ruhiges Stück. Es klang sogar fast romantisch. Es war ziemlich Stress befreiend und der Wald selber schaute von Schnee bedeckt nicht so mysteriös aus. Ich reiste durch den ersten Abschnitt des Levels für vier Minuten, als ich plötzlich etwas erkannte: Ich habe nicht eine einzige Kreatur gesehen als ich das Level begann. Wo sind die Tiere? Kurz danach verlies ich den Bildschirm und der nächste Abschnitt begann. Im Zweiten Bereich, war ich noch immer im Winter Wald aber die Musik war weg. Ich begann das alles verdächtig zu finden, aber dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass es schon andere Leere Level gab, und das anscheinend noch eines war. Aber dann... hörte ich etwas vertrautes. Es war die zwölf Sekunden Schleife aus "UNERBITTLICHE KÄLTE" die zu spielen begann. Ich fühlte wie mir das Herz in die Hose rutschte als ich zu diese schreckliche Entdeckung machte: Es war eine ganze Gruppe von toten Hirsch Kreaturen die von Schnee bedeckt waren. Nach der schwarz bläulichen Hautfarbe zu urteilen, mussten sie wohl erfroren sein. Bei genauerer Inspektion erkannte ich das manche Körperteile fehlten. Nun war ich erschrocken. Aber ich musste immer noch weiter machen. Bevor ich das Level verlies, hoffte ich wirklich etwas zu entdecken das die vorherigen Wald Tiere lebendig repräsentierte. Und sicher genug tat ich es. Es war eine Kreatur die ähnlich wie das beschnabbelte Faultier war, außer das es weißes Fell hatte und mehr eines Gorillas mit Schnabel hatte. Es bewegte sich sehr langsam als ich es sah, aber ich war froh wenigstens etwas lebendes zu sehen. Zumindest blieb es nicht lange so. Ein Rudel Raptoren, die gespürt haben mussten das noch etwas am Leben war stürmten von der rechten Seite des Bildes herein. Der Schnabelgorilla hatte keine Chance, als einer der Raptoren sich sofort auf ihn stürzte und seine Hinterbeine zerfetzte. Diese "Winter Raptoren" agierten komplett anders als ihre gemäßigten Verwandten. Während die anderen Raptoren nur angriffen, wenn sie auf der Jagd waren oder attackiert wurden, die Winter Raptoren wirkten als seien sie komplett verrückt geworden. Sie attackierten alles in Sichtweite, einer rannte vor und zurück und schlitzte ins nichts mit seinen Klauen. Auch die Geräusche die sie machten klangen anders, höher gepitcht und aggressiver. Als ich diesen Abschnitt verlies, sah ich sogar zwei Raptoren bis zum Tod zu kämpfen. Beide waren mit Verletzungen übersät und einer der Raptoren war auf einem Auge blind. Ich machte einen Screenshot, aber ich blieb nicht um zu sehen wer den Kampf gewinnt. Ich musste nur mehr durch einen einzigen Abschnitt bevor ich zurück zum Spielfeld konnte. Aber dieser Abschnitt, ich war nicht mehr in dem Winter Wald, aber stattdessen auf einer leeren Grasebene, mit einem hellen, grauen Mond im Himmel. Die angenehme Musik aus dem ersten Abschnitt des Winter Levels kam zurück. Und sofort bekam ich ein Gefühl der Angst. Das klingt jetzt verrückt, aber es ist die absolute Wahrheit: Das Spiel machte diesen Level aus einer meiner Erinnerungen. Nach einem langen Gebiet aus nichts bestehend, erreichte ich einen See. Und dann bewegte sich der Mund nach unten und begann wie ein Ei zu schlüpfen. Als es das tat, fiel eine gekrümmte Humanoide Figur in den See während sich die Mond hälften schnell auflösten. Ich hörte ein Platschen als es ins Wasser fiel, gefolgt von einem Moment der Ruhe. Dann begann der Bildschirm zu wackeln, und eine neue Kreatur erschien aus dem Wasser; Und so wurde ich einem Monster vorgestellt, dass ich die "Mondbestie" nenne. Das war der einzige Screenshot den ich machte, da ich meine volle Konzentration dafür brauchte den Kampf zu gewinnen. Und es war der schwerste Kampf bis jetzt. Stärker als alle bisherigen Monster schien diese Kreatur mit Godzilla schwer zu besiegen zu sein, und mit Mothra schien es fast unmöglich zu sein. Ich denke ich kann mich glücklich nennen, da die Bestie keine Attacke wie Gigan´s Säge hatte, den wenn es die gehabt hätte, hätte ich nie gewonnen. Ich hatte gerade mal drei Lebensbalken übrig als ich diese Absonderlichkeit besiegte. Aber das was danach passierte, war etwas was ich kaum eine Belohnung nennen würde. ... Ich habe versucht mein Versprechen zu halten und diese Erinnerung seit vier Jahren zu unterdrücken, aber es schien als musste es aus meiner Brust heraus. Das ist eine äußerst schmerzvolle Erinnerung für mich, aber das Spiel wusste bereits davon, und ich denke ihr solltet es auch wissen. Ich werde euch nur die wichtigsten Teile erzählen, den ich will nicht diese Erfahrung zurück in meinem Kopf bringen außer ich muss es tun. Früher als ich in der Middle School war, hatte ich eine Freundin namens Melissa. Sie litt an einer Art von geistigen Krankheit die dafür sorgte das sie in "Episoden" verfiel. Als sie in einer "Episode" war, hatte sie perfekt, gerade und still dagestanden oder gesessen, und ihr Gesicht verlor sofort alle Arten von Ausdruck den sie gerade hatte. Sie begann sehr klar zu sprechen, ohne Anzeichen irgendwelcher Gefühle. Wenn es vorbei war, begann sie zu zittern und vergrub manchmal ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen für mehrere Minuten und blieb so komplett still. Ich kann nicht wirklich in Worte fassen was für ein Gefühl mir das gab, und ich werde es nicht versuchen. Ihr müsst das persönlich sehen um es zu verstehen. Aber ungeachtet dessen, war sie eine sehr freundliche Person und ich kümmerte mich um sie innig. Wir mochten die Zeit Nachts in einem Feld zu verbringen und die Sterne zu beobachten. Aber in einer Nacht sagte sie nichts zu mir, sie starrte nur zum Mond und zitterte. Ich versuchte mit ihr zu sprechen, aber plötzlich sprang sie auf und lief direkt in den Verkehr. Ich versuchte sie zu stoppen, aber ich war zu spät. Sie wurde von einem Truck erfasst und starb in dieser Nacht. Ich schaute ihr genau in die Augen als die Reifen über ihr Genick rollten. Dieser Anblick hatte mich immer verfolgt. Ich weiß das Spiel weiß davon, den kurz nachdem ich die Mond Bestie besiegte... passierte das. < Vorheriger Teil | Original | Nächster Teil > Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mehrteiler